I see signs now all the time
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: AU. -bluebells in the late December- Bay and Emmett and what could've been.


_And one for you and one for me_

Emmett Bledsoe first met Bay Paloma Vasquez-Sorrento when he was eight years old. Back when they had to attend a 'normal' school and he was the only deaf kid in his class. That was before she came and she arrived with her alabaster skin, dark hair and temper tantrums like a hurricane. She punched a girl in the face her first day of school because she made fun of her for being deaf and that was when Emmett knew.

He was in love.

She sat beside him after punching the girl, introduced herself. "My name's Bay Paloma Vasquez-Sorrento but you can call me BVS for short." He just called her Bay.

* * *

_But I'm the one that's drowning now_

From the first moment she stepped into his class with her easy grin and curly hair, he fell for her, hard, fast and without much thinking.

He was ten when he first kissed her. They're at lunch and she's telling him about some story where it involved her parents and a feather duster when he leaned over, cupped the back of her head and laid one on her. Afterwards, she's gaping at him in shock, eyeing him like he just did the worst thing ever and he felt so stupid for a moment before she smiled, punched him in the arm and declared him her boyfriend.

He laughed. "I just kissed you and suddenly I have to commit?" He teased, he was just kidding but she looked genuinely offended and punched him again.

"You have to make an honest woman out of me, Bledsoe." And that was that.

* * *

_'Cause in my dreams I see you again_

Everything was so hard for them. Nothing was ever easy when it came to Bay, of course, but he loved her and nothing would change that so when at the age of twelve, she met Daphne Madeline Kennish for the first time, he didn't approve. He had something against hearing people. They were obnoxious, rude and often times mean and not understanding, Okay, maybe, so Daphne was the exception to the rule. She was nice and blonde with her blue, blue eyes he could get lost in. And yes, he was attracted to her but he loved Bay, nothing would change that.

"You like her, don't you?" Bay asked him one day, eyeing him with those dark pools of hers. He sighed and answered, "Yeah but I want you." He grasped her hand in his and nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

_You always worried about someone else_

Daphne learned to sign pretty quickly. She took to it like a fish to water and she often hung out with them at Carlton during lunchtime. Her name sign meant 'happy' because Daphne was always happy and cheerful and she didn't judge deaf people even hearing ones either.

She was just Daphne – sweet, lovable Daphne and she wasn't a supermodel but Emmett found himself kissing her at the car wash fundraiser for Carlton one day, just to see if there was a spark between them. There wasn't.

All he felt was wrong. All he wanted and could think about was Bay and he apologized to Daphne. "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. I'm with Bay." And she got it, sad-eyed but understood and he walked away.

He told Bay later on who with tears in her eyes, understood and hugged him to her in a tight embrace. "I love you." She told him and he replied, "I love you too."

* * *

_I__n your life you were larger than this_

He'd often spent many summers in Europe with Bay's relatives. Both the Italian and French sides and he'd seen so much art and history during his times with her, that he could barely comprehend it. He felt so small town compared to everything around him.

Their up the Eiffel tower and he's taking pictures of the view and of Bay and of Bay in the view before he sighed and thought to himself, I'm going to marry this girl. It should've shocked him but it didn't all he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with this girl, having children, making art and living life. He was only eighteen and it was too early but he just knew.

"What's wrong?" Bay asked when he kept staring at her then she smirked. "See something you like, Bledsoe?"

He laughed and shrugged. "Something beautiful," He snapped another picture.

* * *

_I believe in anything_

They're twenty and in college when one of Bay's paintings make it into an art gallery in Paris. He flew in the summer to see it and Bay showed him around the gallery, explaining things to him about this and that until she showed him her painting. He found something funny….it kind of looked like him.

"Is it just me or does that painting resembles me just a bit?" He asked, grinning.

She nodded thoughtfully, in faux shock. "Just a bit,"

He grinned wider and pulled her into a hug, kissing the apple of her cheek before he released her.

* * *

_I see signs now all the time_

At twenty two he asked the big question.

"What's your wi-fi password?"

Okay, the second biggest question.

"Will you marry me?"

She's shocked. Well, not really. She'd known about it for weeks ever since they passed by that jewelry store in town and Emmett had stared into the store window like a man possessed. But when he popped the question she still found it in her to panic and she started hyperventilating as he knelt down on one knee, taking out the jewelry box from his pocket.

"Oh God…are you…are you sure?" She asked, gesturing wildly with her hands.

He felt dizzy and grinned. "Never been surer in my life,"

"Okay." She nodded, finally smiling. "Okay."

He got up and kissed her, twirling her around in a cheesy act because…well, just because.

* * *

Epilogue:

"Dad?" Bay asked Angelo one night.

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading to stare at her. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"How do you know when someone's the right one for you?" She asked, unsure, uncertain and nervous about his answer. He and her mother were soul mates after all, they were perfect together and she wanted that perfection too, wanted it so badly it hurt,

"You just know, Bay," He answered. "Just follow your gut,"

"Follow my gut?" What_ great_ advice. "I'm about to be married and that's the advice you're giving me?"

"Yes," He said with finality, looking down to continue reading again. "Now if you don't have any more questions…"

"But Dad…"

"Bay," He started. "Do you love Emmett?"

"Of course."

"Then what's the matter?"

She started to comprehend what he was saying. What_ was_ the matter? Absolutely nothing. She loved Emmett and he loved her. And they were going to live happily ever after. The end.

"Thanks, Dad." She patted him on the back and walked out of the kitchen.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

* * *

**My first Switched at Birth and Bemmett fic. Hope it wasn't too bad. Forgive me for my mushiness and errors. I'm only human. Title and lyrics are Signs by Bloc Party.**


End file.
